Best part of me
by thisismeeyah
Summary: Strangers meet and form a friendship. Will they let their guards down and let go? This is an A/U. I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS :)
1. Chapter 1

**Tinder. FB. POF. MATCH**

Catherine shook her head at the text her sister sent for possibilites and especially found it comical and would never resort to online dating.

Eveyone suggested she try online dating to meet Mr. RIGHT.

**What ever happens to "love at first sight" or "destiny" or "soulmates"? I just want something that's "real". Where i can be myself.**

The pressure to be with someone is getting to her especially with her 30th birthday coming up. She is sick and tired of getting the pitied looks from her friends, family and worst her co-workers whenever she goes stag to the company events.

Her thoughts was interrupted by her phone ringing. She picked it up and reading the caller id she groaned in frustration before answering.

**What now?**

"_Tess, hey, everything ok?_" Her partner and best friend was already in California where they had a meeting with a vendor.

"_Yeah was just making sure you're catching the red eye. Im just going to send a car for you because i dont think i can function after today, let alone drive to the airport. Im falling asleep just talking to you._"

"_Thats ok Tess. Thanks. I think i can handle getting to the hotel. I am almost 30._" she teased.

Tess mumbled something. "_Well ok. Im going to pass out now. See you in the morning._" And hung up.

Catherine placed her toiletries in her suitcase and zipped it closed. She looked at her watch, 10pm, damn. She running late. She grabbed her bags and headed to the airport.

* * *

Vincent stared at the mirror checking his reflection one last time. He noticed the dark circles forming around his eyes due to the lack of sleep in the last couple of weeks. Work has been hectic and he had been trying to work all the overtime he could save up for the motorcycle that he wanted. Working the night shift is definitely different from the morning as not a lot of people travel at night. He works security and he normally is stationed at baggage check. After straightening his tie, he walked out his studio apartment and locked his door. He jumped in his beat up old car and headed on to work.

Tonight was exceptionally slow and only around 20 people went through his gate so he pretty much manned it alone. He looked down at his watch.

**Six hours to go. Thank god.**

"_Hey big guy, pretty slow tonight?_"

He turned around to see his friend JT checking in for his shift.

"_Yeah. But i see a crowd heading this way._"

JT took a seat infront of the screening equipment as Vincent set up several stacks of tubs for people to place their belongings in. People started lining up and Vincent mindlessly went on about his duties. He politely acknowledged anyone whom he would make eye contact with and smiled back at anyone who would. This was the most interaction he has with the outside world. He is a self proclaimed hermit and rarely will he go out in public. Although, whenever JT would ask him to be his wing man every now and then he would comply and accompany him.

As he was surveying the crowd, trying to anticipate how long it would take for the herd of people to go through, he caught a pair of jade eyes looking back at him. He looked down and caught himself looking back again and trying to find the same pair of eyes that caught his attention. Some hi and hellos were uttered as he helped some passengers with their bags and then next thing he knew he bumped into the owner of those eyes.

"_Um. I'm sorry. I'm such a klutz_." She said throwing an apologetic look as she tried to grab her purse from the tub.

"_Uh. No it's ok. Have a nice flight_."

**a nice flight. Really Vincent? What a dork.**

He looked down to notice that she dropped her Id and boarding pass. He picked it up and starts walking trying to catch her.

**Wow shes gorgeous**.

He looked at her id and screamed out her name. "_Catherine._"

That made her stop in her tracks and looked back.

"_You might need this if you're going to make your flight._"

"_Thanks..uh_" she paused as she looked for his name on his badge. "_Vincent. Thanks soo much!_" She smiled at him and turn to run to her gate.

She finally got to her seat and was getting to text Tess that she was on the plane when she couldnt find her phone.

"_Damn it! Where the hell is it?_" She started feeling for it in her jeans and then dug in her purse.

"_Miss, are you ok?_" The gentleman sitting next to her gently tapped her on her shoulder.

She slumped back in her seat and closed her eyes," _no. Um. I might have lost my phone."_

"_Well you could use my phone to call it if you'd like. Maybe someone found it and looking for its owner._"

"_Yeah that would be great if you don't mind._"

He handed her his phone and she quickly dialed her number. She saw the stewardess getting the passengers ready for take off so she knew she had to hurry.

Her phone just kept ringing and went straight to voicemail. She let out a sign of frustration. She looked over at the man."_Try one more time._" He nooded at her. She tried dialing again.

Vincent was cleaning up the tubs when he heard a faint noise from one of them. He looked through the pile and found a phone ringing. Hesistantly he answered. "_Hello_"

"_Hello. Thank god. Hi im Catherine and i believe you have my phone._"

"_Yeah i remember you. Its Vincent. I can run it to you. What gate are you in?"_

_"Thanks but I believe the plane is already pushing back. Can you do me a huge favor? Can u call Tess at around 10 am and we can figure out how to get my phone back?_" she said hopeful that he would comply.

" _uh yeah sure. I'm off around then anyways. Talk to you then?_"

"_Yeah thanks. I gotta go. The stewardess is giving me the look. Thanks again Vincent!_"

* * *

A/N. **ok so im on a writers block for "worth it". I was thinking about this as i watch one of my fav movies. Let me know if yall like it and if i should continue. Thanks again beasties! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for taking the time to read and review my stories. I appreciate you guys. Hope you like this chapter :)**

×× personal thoughts are in** BOLD**

* * *

**9:59 am**

Vincent was already home laying on his bed waiting for 10am. He's extremely exhausted from being up almost 16 hours and all he really care about is sleep. He grabbed her phone and went through her contacts. He finally found Tess and dialed her number.

**I can't believe she doesn't have a lock on her phone.**

"_Hello_."

"_This is Vincent, Catherine told me to call you._"

"_One sec._" He heard her call out her name. He waited as it sounded like she just placed the phone down.

"_Hello. Vincent?_"

"_Hey, this is me calling._"

She giggled. "_Yeah listen im flying back tonight. Are you working? Maybe I can meet you somewhere at the airport?_"

"_Yeah I should be there. What time do you get in?_"

"_Well im catching the red eye back from California so ... around 8ish._"

"_One sec._" He reached for his schedule and saw that he got off at 630."Uh yeah that's fine. If you could text me your flight info and I'll meet u at baggage" claim."

"_Ok great. I'll see you then. I really appreciate you doing this._"

"_Anytime_"

Catherine hung up the phone and handed it back to Tess.

"_Maybe you can thank him with a kiss?_" She teased.

"_Tess shut up. Get ready we are late._"

* * *

Vincent's night seems to go slower than it did yesterday. Its finally 6 am and he's going to be off soon.

"_So what time are u meeting phone girl_?"

Telling JT about the phone was a big mistake because now all he did was nag him about it.

"_I'm meeting Catherine... at 830_"

"_You're off in 20 mins so what the hell are you going to do for 2 hours?_"

"_I dont know man, I might go home and change and come back._"

"_Ask her if she has any hot friends._"

Vincent just shook his head and chuckled at his friend.

"_Ill ask._"

* * *

Catherine's plane finally landed although it was delayed for almost an hour due to the weather. Hoping Vincent was still waiting for her, she rushed out of the plane but headed to the bathroom first to check herself. She'd hate to admit it to anyone and especially to herself but she did find Vincent very attractive.

She touched up her make up, straightened out her clothes and headed for baggage claim. She tried to scan the crowd but couldn't find him. She decided to find her gate and hoping that he would be there. Her bags finally came and as she reached for her bags she felt someone's hand reach for it as well.

"_Here let me help you._" It was the same guy that loaned her his phone.

"_Hi. Again._"

She politely smiled at him. "_Thanks._"

"_I swear Im not stalking you. Um hi names, Zack._" He held out his hand and she shook it.

"_Catherine._"

"_Well Catherine as always a pleasure. Did you find your phone by the way?_"

"_Not yet. Im supposed to be meeting him now._"

"_Goodluck. See you soon I hope. I travel a lot, and for the looks of it so do you._"

He waved and winked at her.

"_Bye_"

Catherine scanned the crowd and still couldnt find him.

**You'd think hed be easy to find with that uniform on.**

On a whim she walked over to a security guy and decided to ask him about Vincent.

"_Um so sorry to bother you, but im looking for Vincent and he works security here._"

"_Vincent...Keller?_" He looked at her from head to toe. "_Wait are u phone girl?_"

"_Phone girl?_" She looked at him confused.

"_Yeah were you the one that left your phone?_"

"_Yes! That's me. Phone girl_." She giggled,"_Do you know where he is?_"

"_He was off well..._"He looked down at his watch,"_Wow, about 3 hours ago. He did mention that he was going home and coming back. I can help you look for him._" He stepped back and checked out Catherine from the back. "_Nice_" he mumbled under his breath.

She quickly turned around to face him, "_What did you say?_"

"_Uh nice... to meet you. JT. Friend of Vincent._"

"_Catherine. Phone girl_"

Out of nowhere Jt started bursting out laughing pointing to a sleeping man on one of the benches. "_Found Him!_"

"_Aww. Oh no._" Catherine looked at Vincent. He was curled up with his legs crossed extended across the bench.

**He's kinda cute asleep.**

"_Hey sleeping beauty! Wake up!_" JT slapped Vincent's shoulder.

Vincent stirred and opened his eyes. "_Uh hey!_" Clearly embarassed, he tried to hide his blushed cheeks by looking down and trying to avoid eye contact with the two.

"_Uh yeah sorry, i guess i dozed off._" He smiled at her awkwardly and reached in his back pocket and pulled out her phone. "_Here you go. Sorry about that."_

"Y_ou dont know how much I appreciate this. Im sorry about making you wait. My flight got delayed and ..._"

"_Uh its fine really. Well if thats all then I guess I'm going to go._" he said interrupting her.

JT just shook his head. Typical Vincent, having a beautiful girl infront of him and all he's worried about is sleep.

**He's never going to get a girl. His lost.**

"_Uh yeah. I guess I'll see you around_"

"_Yeah. Ok. Ill see you JT_". With that Vincent walked off.

Catherine left stunned by his actions but not entirely surprised either.

**What was i expecting?. **She really didn't know. For some rrason she wanted more out of it. She shook her head and turned to JT.

"_Well thanks for helping me find him. I guess I'll see you around._"

* * *

Catherine has traveled for a week straight and has passed through the same security atleast 5 times but no Vincent.

**Ugh. What is wrong with me? Why am i so obsessed with this guy?**

As she was running , again, she turned around and bumped into someone. Not looking up "_I'm sorry."_

"_Uh. Its ok._" That voice sent shivers down her spine.

"_Hey Vincent!_" She shrieked as she looked up."_How are you?_" She managed to say but couldn't contain the excitement in her voice.

"_I'm good. How are you?_" He smiled.

**Is she excited to see me? Nah.**

"_Flying again I see._"

"_Yeah 5th time this week actually. I havent seen you around here. Why is that?_" She questioned him with her hand on her hip."_Have you been avoiding me?_"

Vincent totally taken back by her assertiveness, "_Uh no. I was sick so I was out for a couple of days._" He explained. He almost felt guilty that he was not at work. But the fact that she noticed his absence surprised him more.

**Whats her deal? Im reading too much into this.**

"_Ok. Well im running late as usual. Ill see you around._"

"_Yeah. Have a safe flight._" As he watched her walk off, he noticed her drop her boarding pass ... again.

**She will forget her head if it wasn't attached to her body. This girl is a mess.**

"_Catherine!_"

She stopped walking and a smile formed on her face.

**It worked. Yes!**

She purposely dropped her pass hoping he would pick it up and take it to her.

"_Yeah?_"

He caught up to her and handed her the pass. "_You dropped this, again_"

She sense a hint of annoyance in his voice. "_Oh yeah thanks._"

"_You need someone to travel with or take care of u because you're a mess_" he said shaking his head.

Catherine choked at his words. **Ouch**

"_uh yeah. Ill get on that_".

**What a jerk.**

She walked away from him holding her irritation trying not to snap at him.

**This is the last time i try to get your attention Vincent Keller.**


	3. Chapter 3

"_You said what?_" JT roared with laughter. "_You called her a mess?_"

"_Yeah it just came out. I was an ass wasn't I?_"

"_Can't argue with you there Keller. What's the deal with this girl anyway? Do you like her?_"

"_I dont know man._" Vincent ran his hand through his hair and looked around the coffee shop._"Not really._"**Lie. I see her eveywhere and i can't get her out of my head.**

"_I still don't understand why the hell would you say something like that to her..let alone any woman. You might as well have told her to never talk to you again._"

"_Because that was insane. How much of a klutz do you have to be to forget your stuff? Twice? Like she's a kid and someone needs to look after her._"

"_And that someone could be you? Maybe she dropped it on purpose? To get your attention? I dont know. Women do dumb things..._" JT went on about how women are from a different planet but Vincent stopped listening.

**Could she have really done that on purpose?But why?**

"_Im telling you. She might be into you man._"

"_Yeah right. She seemed way too good for me. And well that's too bad_" he took the last gulped of his coffee snd stood up? "_because I don't know when or if Ill see her again_".

* * *

"_Omg. And you didn't punch him? What an ass!_"

"_Right! Im telling you Tess, I dont know what I was thinking flirting with him. I mean I don't know. I'm destined to be alone_"

Catherine sat back on her couch and closed her eyes. Although she was irritated at him she still couldn't stop thinking about him. Seeing him asleep on the bench waiting for her and his smile seems to have an affect on her.

"_Well are you ready? I don't want to be late. We can talk about your miserable luck with men on the plane._" Tess grabbed her bags and headed towards the door.

They were always traveling and mostly don't even have time to unpack before they are called to run again.

"_Where are we going this time?_"

"_There's a vendor in NAPA that they want us to talk to._"

Catherine and Tess works for an advertising firm along with Catherine's sister. They are on the marketing team and are sent out to acquire new accounts.

"_Sunny California. Not bad._"

"_Hopefully i finally get to see this "ass" so I can give him a piece of my mind._"

* * *

Vincent started his shift today on a mission. He wanted to redeem himself with her. He needed to apologize to her for what he said. Frantically looking through the crowd and making sure he made eye contact with everyone that passes through his gate, it seemed like today was not the day.

As he looked up, he smiled as he saw a pair of jade eyes that he knew too well. He nodded over at JT who gave him a thumbs up. He's glad that he was working with him today and he can cover while he tried to talk to her.

As Catherine was walking up heading thru security, he noticed Vincent was there. She quickly turned around and Tess stopped her.

"_Where the hell do you think you're going?_" Tess grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. "_Which one is he? I'll handle this._"

"_No its not that. I, uh forgot something._"

Tess looked over to the direction of the screening area. She immediately recognized Vincent from the way Catherine has described him about his "rugged look." He was handsome, that was obvious, he had a muscular build, shade of dark brown messy hair that fell just over his brown eyes and his jaw was firm and strong although a sudden, unexpected dimple made its way to surface when he gave a small crooked smile, "_Not bad Cat._"

"_Shh_." They finally made it to the gate and Vincent politely handed her a tub. As soon as she passed the metal detector she felt him standing infront of her.

"_Sorry._" she heard him say in a low voice.

"_Excuse me? What did you say?_" She looked at him.

He pulled her gently to the side."_Look, about what i said._" he awkwardly ran his fingers through his hair, "_about you being a mess and all._"

"_Uh huh. Go on. What about it?_" She urged him.

"_Well i wanted to apologize that i acted like a jerk._"

Suddenly a voice came from behind them. "_Let's cut this short. Yes, she accepts your apology and expects you to call her soon._" Tess interrupted handing him their business card. Catherine looked at her wide eyed. "_What? Like you weren't going to forgive him. And seriously,_ " she looked over at Vincent, "_you need to do better than that._" She laughed as she walked off to a magazine stand infront of them.

"_Sorry about my friend, she's a handful._"

"_No that's ok. I really was a jerk._"

"_Hey Catherine!_" JT walked over to the two with a sly grin on his face. Vincent knew that look.

**Seriously. Is he going to hit on her? Right now?**

"_Hey ..._ "

"_JT_" He reached for her hand and kissed it.

"_Right JT. How are you?_" She said as she awkwardly grabbed her hand back from him and wiped it on her jeans.

"_Good._"

"_Hey listen._" she looked back at Vincent, "_Do you like basketball?_"

"_Uh. Well ..._" **Nope. Know nothing about it.**

"_Yes he does_." JT nudged Vincent's arm who just smiled. "_Why do u ask?_"

"_Well i got tickets to the game on friday and I still needed to thank you for holding on to my phone._"

"_He will go._" JT answered for him

"_Ok well its 2 tickets so maybe bring a friend with you?_" She looked at him waiting for an answer.

"_Yeah I will. Thanks._"

"_Ok well i gotta get to my flight. Tickets will be at will call._"

"_Ok later._"He waved at her.

"_So i guess ill see you at the game on friday?_" JT said as he walked back to his seat.

"_Uh yeah. I guess so buddy_" he said almost disappointed. He was contemplating on asking her to go with him.

**Well i guess that went better than what i expected. She might be busy anyway.**

* * *

**FRIDAY NIGHT**

"_Court side seats. This is crazy. What does she do again?_"

Vincent had to think. "I_ dont know. I've never really asked her. We haven't really talked ... well at all._"

"_Whatever lets go get some beers. My treat. Since you got the tickets and all._"

Vincent chuckled at his friend. "_If you say so._"

As they were heading to the bar, Vincent felt a jab from JT. "_They are here._"

"_What?_" He started looking around. "_Who's here?_" He looked through the crowd and spotted Catherine and Tess.

JT has already made his way to them and as Vincent approached Catherine gave him a smirk. "_About time you two got here._"

"_What are you doing here?_" He looked at her surprised.

Catherine face suddenly dropped.**Wow Vincent. You are just Mr. Charming aren't you.** "_Ouch._" She said drinking the shot that was in her hand.

"_Sorry._" he shook his head and threw her an apologetic look. "_What i meant to say was I didn't think you were going to be here. But i think its cool that you're here._"**Good one Keller.**

"_Yeah ok._" She glared at him and hopped out of the bar stool and walked over to Tess. "_Let's go."_

Catherine practically grabbed Tess from the bar at which she slipped and was falling. "_Whoa!_"

Vincent reached out and grabbed Tess. "_Nice save hero_." She smiled at him as she brushed off her jeans. "_See you guys at the seats._"

**Great. He probably likes Tess. Who doesn't.**

The girls walked off and Catherine still glaring at Vincent.

"_Dude, she totally hates you. OMG. I see what she's doing here. She's trying to hook you up with her friend,Tess. I think she's using you as an excuse to get to me" JT said proudly."She and I made a connection when we were looking for you._"

Vincent thought about it. **He's right. That's why she's acting all bitchy at me.** **She's complicated. But she is beautiful.**

They both headed to their seats to watch the game. It was Lakers vs Knicks and the New York team was winning. JT sat next to Vincent, then Catherine and Tess was on the other side of her. They were all into the game, every now and then each of then would cheer or shout out to the refs when penalties were called. Vincent who was extremely confused and just cheered on with his friends, was actually enjoying himself. Every now and then he would notice Catherine glancing at his direction and they would smile at each other. At halftime, Catherine got up and looked at them, "_I'm going to get us beers. Anyone need anything else?_" Before Vincent can volunteer to go with her JT shot up out of his seat, "_I'll go with you._" He turned over to to Vincent and Tess, "_You two sit here and ... talk._" He winked at Vincent who just shook his head and rolled his eyes. He then looked over at Tess, who sitting with her arms crossed. Then she got up and took the seat next to him. "_So what's your deal?_"

"_Deal?_"

"_Yeah are you single?girlfriend? obviously not married._"she inquired as she grabbed his hand and pointed at his ring finger.

"_Single_."

She nooded. "_Good. Well since we have a minute, and she's always setting me up, but im honestly not interested. No offense._"

"_Uh ok. No offense taken. I'm good. Thanks for letting me know._"

"_What? You think? Me and You?_" She almost choked. "_I'm talking about JT._"

**What?**

"_What? So that would make us on a double date._" He said awkwardly. Tess just nodded her head almost urging him to figure it out. "_And that Catherine and I ..._" It hit him like a ton of bricks. "_No._" He shook her head at Tess. "_Yes, Catherine is into you._"

Those words echoed in his head as he replayed all of their interaction.

"_So, stop being a jerk._"

"_Im not trying to. Im...I...haven't done this in a long time. I don't..._ "

At the same time Tess noticed Catherine and JT coming back. She stopped him, "_Well, figure it out._" She got up and sat back down in her seat.

"_Did you miss us?_" Catherine joked at the two.

**Yes. And Im sorry about being a jerk.**

Vincent just smiled at her as she started to hand him his beer. "_Thanks. You didn't have to._" As soon as she reached over to give him his cup, her hand slipped and spilled beer all over Vincent's lap. She looked at him with horror anticipating mean things that might come out of his mouth.

"_What is wrong with you?_"

Tess smacked her forehead with her hand and just looked at Catherine. She whispered to her, "_Dude you are like ... glitching when you are around him?_"

"_I know. He's right I'm a mess._"

She looked back at Vincent who was now standing up shaking the remaining beer from his crotch area, "_OMG. I'm so sorry._" She reached out for the napkins she had with her and started rubbing his pants.

Vincent just stood there not knowing how to react as Catherine vigorously rubbed on this thighs.

"_Um...umm._"

JT and Tess now roaring wirh laughter and finally Catherine stopped.

"Whats so funny?" She looked at the three and then she realized her hand was now in between Vincent's thighs. "Oh". She snatched her hand back and Vincent now has the most uncomfortable look on this face.

He opened his mouth to say something but instead he burst out in laughter.

"S_orry._" Catherine's cheek was now burning red as she sat down and looked away from her friends.

Vincent sat down and grabbed her hand and held it. He cautiously leaned over to her, "_its ok. Thanks for helping._"

They both smiled at each other and went on watching the second half of the game, neither one wanted to let go.

* * *

**A/N: thanks again for all your reviews and input. I know that they r both a jumbled mess. Theyll find their way. Let me know what u guys think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: this chapter is a buildup on what's to come. Sorry if its boring. Sorry for the latw update.**

**things in BOLD are their thoughts. :)**

* * *

The game was over and the New York Knicks won so all were in good spirits. They said their goodbyes and they all headed their own separate ways. Vincent drove to the arena and parked about 3 blocks away. On the way to his car he kept thinking about what Tess had implied that Catherine was maybe into him. He finds her attractive, yes, but to him she's just a jumbled mess when it comes to life. But somehow that chaotic woman makes him think about her endlessly.

He finally reached his car and felt a couple of drops of water on his head.

**Great**.

By some freak of nature it started pouring really hard and Vincent tried to navigate through traffic carefully as his wipers didn't really help much. Suddenly, he felt his car hydroplaning, as he eased off the gas he tried to steer away from the car ahead of him. He lost control, thankfully avoided the car but smashed into the curb. He felt his front passenger side lower and he instantly knew that his tire blew out.

**Shit!Shit!**

He hit the steering wheel causing his car to honk twice. He slumped over it and tried to think about what to do next.

Catherine was driving home and saw the car infront of her lose control. As she slowed down she suddenly heard the car honked twice. Worried that the driver might have been injured, she turned on her hazards and parked infront of the stopped car. She grabbed her umbrella from her back seat and walked towards the driver's door. She gently knocked at the window and as she tried to look through it, all she could see was a body slumped over the wheel.

**Are they dead?**

She reached for the door handle and tried to open it.

"_Hey!hey! Are u ok?_"

Vincent looked up to see a woman with an umbrella pounding on his window. He couldn't quite see her face as the water from the rain blurred it. As he opened his door she went around it and now stood infront of him.

"_Vincent?! Omg are you ok?_" She said eyeing his reaction.**Please be ok.**

"_Catherine, what are you doing here?_"

"_Well i saw a car lose control so i stopped to make sure everyone was ok._"

"_Oh. Um yeah I'm fine. My tire blew out. I need a tow truck to get it to a tire shop. Hopefully theres no big damage._"

"_Good. Well I know someone that owns a tow truck if u need some help" she smiled. "Joe, also has a tire store next door. I can call him if you'd like and possibly help us out_."

"_Yeah that would be great._"he smiled back. Although he couldn't help to feel jealous about this "joe" character. It almost bothered him that she would call "joe" for help and not him. Im being dumb.

Catherine stepped away to make the phone call and Vincent just couldn't help but look at her. The rain has eased up and now its barely just sprinkling. She walked back to him, "_ he should be here_ _in 10 mins. He's_ _was just around the corner finishing up._"

"_Great_"

Vincent went outside of his car on the sidewalk and checked out the damage. It looks like it was just the blown out tire and the rest of his car was fine. As she was walking back to him, he noticed a guy in a bicycle almost about the hit her. "_Catherine, look out!_"He quickly grabbed her and now they stand face to face. She could feel his warm breath on her lips as she looked up at him. "_Uh. Thanks._" **Kiss him!**

Her body wanted nothing more but feel his lips on hers but her brain was telling her not to. She almost felt him lean closer right before she backed off. "_That was close_"

"_Yeah it sure was._"

The tow truck pulled up behind Vincents car and Catherine headed over to it to greet Joe.

"_Joe, this is Vincent and it looks like he's blown his tire._" She said as she pointed to the flat rubber wedged between his rim and the curb.

Joe turned over to Vincent and extended his hand. "_Nice to meet you. I can definitely help you out. I can get this done for you by Sunday afternoon, would that work?_ "

Vincent shook his hand and nodded. "_That would be great. Thanks again for coming in such short notice._"

"_Yeah no prob. Any friend of Catherine is a friend of mine. You two hang tight and I'll get your car hooked up so i can take it to the shop. Ill be right back._"

Joe walked over to his truck and Vincent looked over at Catherine who seemed to be in a daze.

"_Penny for your thoughts?_"

"_Oh nothing. I'm just glad that you didn't get into a serious accident and i was able to help you ... and im sorry about the beer._"** I really want you to kiss me right now.**

Vincent chuckled, "_Eh. First for everything right?_"

"_Yeah that's true._"

Joe walked back to the two and gave Catherine a hug. Vincent cringed at the gesture and had to look away. **What the hell is wrong with me?**He then turned to Vincent,"_Ok everything is all set. I'd offer you a ride home but my cab is full with parts. Here's my card so you can call me sunday to pick it up. Goodnight!_" He waved and got in his truck with the car in tow.

"_So how far do you live from here?_ "

"_Not far. Im just going to get a cab._ "

"_No!_" She yelped.

"_What?_" He looked at her confused.

"_I mean ... don't be silly, I will drive you home._"

"_Ok. Thanks_"

He walked over to Catherine and opened the driver's door for her.

**Hmm. Nice. Not a total jerk.**

He then walked over to his side and got into the car.

Vincent told her where to go and moments later they pulled up to his apartment building.

"_This is me. Thanks again for helping me out tonight. I don't know what I would've done._"

"_You're welcome._"

"_Well goodnight_.

He unbuckled his seat belt and opened his door. As he got up, Catherine reached for his hand.

"_Hey if you need a ride to get your car I'll be glad to take you._"

"_Uh. Yeah that would be nice._"**Anything to see you again.**

He got out and shut the car door but before leaving he slightly leaned in through the window.

"_I had a great time tonight. Thanks again for the tickets._"

"_Anytime._"

* * *

**SUNDAY MORNING**

Vincent sat on the edge of his bed comtemplating on what to say to Catherine. Yes, she did offer to take him to the shop to pick up his car, but he didn't want to impose in her plans of she had any. He was awake at 6am but waited until a little later in the morning to call her wanting not to wake her up. Here he is now, at 10 am, just staring at her card that Tess gave him and his heart beating so fast it could break out of his chest.

Ring ring.

"_Chandler_."

"_Hi. Its Vincent. Did i disturb you_?"

"_Hi Vincent!_"she shrieked. She cleared her throat hoping to hide the excitement she just let out. "_Hey. No I'm not busy. What's up?_"

"_Well i talked to Joe last night and he said the car would be ready around noon, and I was hoping if you're still up for it if you could take me to him?_"

"_Yeah sure. Ill see you in an hr?_"

"_Yeah that would be great. Thanks again Catherine._"

The way he says her name makes her heart skip a beat everytime. She's been waiting for him to call all morning and finally he did. She excitedly got up and started getting ready. The weather was nice today and so she settled on a knit sweater and some jeans. She put in light makeup and pulled her hair back in a ponytail. She couldn't understand the attraction she has for him. Then again she hasn't been in a relationship in about 5 years.

An hr has passed and Vincent stood infront of his building waiting for her. She pulled up in her car and Vincent gave her a smile. Catherine felt shivers down her spine and felt goosebumps on her arms.**What is wrong with me. He will be the death of me.**

"_Thanks again. I really appreciate this._"

"_Yeah. Anytime. Did he get it fixed for you?_"

"_Yeah. And he gave me a great deal._"

"_Well here we are. You need me to come in?_"

"_I think I can handle this._" **And i can't stand him touching you.** He lingered trying to get his thoughts together staring at the dash. Catherine looked at him sensing he was uneasy. She dared not say anything and just kept staring at him. He finally looked back at her, "L_isten, umm i_"

"_Yes_." She answered abruptly. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"_Huh?_" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"_Sorry. Go on._"

"_I was wondering if you have any plans today._"

Her heart fluttered. "_Nothing planned. Why do you ask?_".

"_Well uh. I just wanted to thank you for helping me out and I was wondering maybe you'd like to go out to dinner ... not like a date or anything ... just friends._" **Yes. Its a date.**

"_Well if its not a date then ... yes_" im hoping its a date

Vincent felt disappointed with her response at the same time he did give her an out for the date. Who can blame her anyways, to him, she was way out of his league.

"_Ok. Ill pick you up at 6, and dress casual_". He then got out of the car and went into Joe's shop.

Catherine sat back in her car. She was excited to spend some time with Vincent even though it was just as friends. Although being honest with herself, she wanted more.

* * *

**6pm.**

Catherine had texted Vincent her address and was heading out the door but when she opened it she was caught in surprise. There he was standing there with a small bouquet of flowers.

_"Hey! I was just about to head down and wait for you._"

"_Oh. Um. Sorry. Here I got these for you._"

She opened the door wider and gestured for him to come in.

"_Thanks!"_ She took in the scent of the flowers. _"They smell pretty. Give me a sec, Ill just put this in water._"

As she filled the vase up, she looked over to Vincent who was looking around her apartment. "_So ... do you get all your friends flowers?_" She teased.

"_Not all. Just the ladies._" He winked at her.

"_Nice._"

"_Ready?_"

"_Yeah_."

They headed out and when they reached his car, Vincent went to the passenger's door and opened it for her.**Hmm. What a gentleman.**

He started driving and ended up at a little pizzeria in the middle of the city. He opened the door and he let her enter first. She held back a smile as she felt his hand lightly touch the small of her back. She liked the feeling of intimacy although he was barely touching her. They were sat in a booth at the back to the restaurant away from most of the people. If the rest of the crowd was to melt away, neither one would notice. They are the only two that mattered at this moment. They shared small talk and eventually Vincent gazed into Catherine's eyes.

"_Tell me something that no one knows._" He whispers leaning forward focusing on her lips then back into her eyes.

She was caught off guard by his question.

"_Umm._" She thought about it, not wanting to devulge anything too embarassing about herself.

He noticed her trying to shift through her thoughts.

"_Ok. I've always wanted a tatoo but im afraid of needles. I've gone several times by myself and I've always chicken out._"

Vincent nooded. "_Understandable._"

"_Ok. Your turn._"

"_Im not allergic to peanuts._"

"_Really?_" She scoffed.

He chuckled. "_I've never been in love._"

"_Oh._" She almost felt sorry for him. But then again, she really hasn't either.

They finished dinner and walked back to his car. He drove her back to her apartment.

"_Thanks for dinner._" She turned to face him.

"_Anytime._"

As she tried to fumble with the seatbelt, he helped by tugging on the lock.

"_I'm sorry. This seatbelt is a pain sometimes._"

As they both were pulling and tugging on it, they both realized that they were face to face. Lips so close barely touching, feeling each other's warmth. Vincent leaned in and pressed his lips lightly into hers. She didnt pull back but lingered in the feeling that she didnt want to end. They both leaned back and Vincent looked at her.

"_thank you_" **thank you, keller? Really?**

"_You're welcome._" She said shyly. She licked her lips savoring the kiss.

He got out of the car that caught her off guard until he reached her side of the car and opened her door.

He held out his hand to help her out.

_"Goodnight Catherine. Until I see you again."_

_"Goodnight Vincent."_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Sorry for the delay. Hope you guys like this chapter and and all reviews,comments, and rants are welcome. Thanks for all the love.**

**Thoughts are in BOLD. ;)**

* * *

Vincent stayed in his car to enjoy the moment he just had with Catherine. He couldn't believe the spark he felt when they kissed as it was something he had never felt before. He let out the breath that he didnt know he was holding.**Wow!That was amazing.** As he started his car, something jerked and caught his eye. He then noticed that she left something behind. This time, he didnt mind that she was such a clutter brain.

Catherine made it up to her apartment and closed the door. She leaned back against it and grazed her fingers across her lips. Her heart soared when he kissed her and she didn't want it to she heard a soft knock and as she looked through the peep hole, she noticed it was him. She smiled and bit her lip as she opened it.

"_Hi_"

"_Hi. Umm you left your purse in my car._" He fidgeted with it before he reached out and handed it to her.

She grabbed the strap and her hand brushed against his. Her heart fluttered and her cheek flushed red.

**Is she blushing? She's so cute.**

"_Thanks can't seem to keep my head on right._"

"_It's ok._" He pushed his hair out of his eyes and looked in hers. "_I wanted to see you again._"

Her heart flew. She wanted him too. she needed to take a chance and hopes that he felt the same way. Hesistantly she looked up at him, "_D__o you want to come in ?_" She knew it was a little bit aggressive since this is the first time they actually hung out, but she wasn't ready to let him go. She wanted to get to get to know him and she's ready to put it all out there.

Vincent was in utter shock when she asked him, fearful even. He really wanted to spend more time with her, but just the idea of a relationship scares the shit out of him.

"_No!_" He almost shouted out and then stopped.**I mean yes. Shit. Im not ready for this. Fuck!**

She nodded her head and looked down as she saw the scared look on his face. She was hurt and realized that he didn't feel the same way. She rushed and scared him and now she couldn't bear to look at him anymore.

"_No. I mean. I can't I..._" He stammered trying to get the words out of some sort of explanation ad to why he couldn't come in. He was scared out of his mind.

"_Its ok Vincent really. Goodnight._" She didnt give him a chance to argue as he shut the door. She couldn't handle the rejection. **Screw you Vincent Keller!**

He stood there, door in his face, jaw opened. **Fuck! Vincent fuck!**

At that point he knew he had lost any point of being with her again. He wanted to knock down the door and hold her but stopped himself. Instead he headed back to his car and went home.

* * *

**-One month-**

"_Anything?_" JT said staring at the screen as they were again working the night shift.

"_No man. I've texted her several times apologizing and nothing. And when i call her it goes straight to voicemail_." He shook his head. He was lost and didnt know how else to get her attention.

"_It'll work itself out. By the way, we're going out tomorrow night since we are both off. I want to meet some ladies._"

He chuckled. "_Ok playboy! What time am i meeting you there?_"

"_Club chimera. 9pm._"

* * *

**-Next day-**

Vincent jumped up his bed and ran into the shower for the quickest wash ever. It was already 830 and it would take him a good 30 mins just to get to the club from his apartment. He hurried out, drying his hair roughly with a towel and grabbed a vintage Tshirt and a pair of jeans. He stopped and checked his phone in hopes "she" would've responded to him. Nothing.

Vincent decided to shrug it off. **Can't say I didn't try.** He finally pulled up to the club and as he walked in looking through the crowd he spotted JT. He was surprisingly sitting at the bar with someone that looked extremely familiar.

"_Tess...hey. what are you doing here?_"

"_Hey ass!_"

I guessing she talked to her and i very well deserved that.

"_Look I..._"

"_Yeah yeah u fucked up. What else is new?_"

"_How is she?_"

"_I dont think i should be telling you this but ... she left Vincent._"

"_Left?_"

"_She moved to London a couple of weeks ago. Our firm needed someone and she volunteered. She came up with a stupid excuse like she needed to get away and a change of pace._" She explained.

**Wow she just left. Just like that. No goodbye.**

He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Did I really hurt her that much that she would just up and leave? He was so confused. He missed her. He wished he would've tried harder to get in touch with her and now shes gone. Somehow it all just hit him.

"_Tess, will you please just tell her Im sorry._" He hung his head low and took a sip of his drink.

"_Sure. Sorry. She really liked you, you know._"

"_It'll be ok buddy._"

"_I highly doubt that JT_." He nodded towards his friend and got lost in his thoughts.

* * *

**-One year later-**

"_Im going to find me a man!_" Catherine screamed out at the bartender. She looks over at Tess and Heather and waited for their reactions, but their faces stay blank for a couple of seconds until their eyes meet, and they burst out laughing. She huffed and threw her back against the chair.

"_Thought u were on a permanent man-cleanse sis!_" Heather protested still laughing.

"_It's just...I'm the only one, now. I'm the only single one, and while it was fun while it lasted, I want what you guys have. I want to have someone that makes me smile just by being near him, I want the romance, and the love…. And shit, it might be nice to have sex with someone._ "

Tess shook her head as Catherine was clearly drunk, sober Cat would never have been so candid. "_Well then let's find you a man Cat!_"

They all started laughing. A lot has happened in the past year. Heather and Tess is both engaged and she has moved back from London. London was an experience for Catherine. It was mostly all work and no play except for a couple of dates with a co-worker. When an opportunity opened up for her to come home, she quickly grabbed it. She missed her family and friends and whatever she did or how far away she went, she couldn't forget him.

"_So ... nothing happened with Evan I'm assuming. I thought you liked him?_"

"_Not really Tess. He's an amazing guy, but i never fell in love with him. No sweaty palms, no heartbeat skipped. Just good company and we didn't even make it to bed._"

"_Its ok Cat. Maybe they'll be some hot guy at the wedding!_"

"_Yup. That's what I'm hoping for._"** There is and he's the best man.**

"_Whoohoo I'm getting married tomorrow bitches!_"

* * *

**-Next day-**

"_Are you nervous?_" JT looked over at Vincent who is pacing around in the hotel room.

He chuckled. "_Shouldn't I be asking you that question?_"

"_No. Not at all. No cold feet here. I can't wait to marry her. She's the only one for me._" JT paused. "_She's here you know. She just in back last night."_

"_I figured as much. She is the maid of honor._"

"_You going to be ok?_"

"_Yeah. I'll be fine._" Lie. He missed her. There's not one day that the thought of her and the regret he felt didn't cross his mind. He was dumbfounded that she just got up and left without even telling him. But what did he really expect. She felt like he rejected her and he didnt get a chance to explain that he felt that they were moving too fast. It scared the shit out of him that he felt so strongly for her. He grazed his finger across his lips. How he's longed to kiss her after that night. He still remembered the way her soft lips felt against his. He shook his head and focused his attention back to JT.

"_Let's go get married._"

The ceremony was beautiful JT and Tess wrote their own vows. After it was over and the newly weds walked down the aisle, being the best man, Vincent had to walk down with Bella. Nervousness takes over him as she walked over to him. He extended his arm and she linked her arm around his.

"_Hi_." She smiled at him.

"_Uh ... Hi_" He took a second to look back at her and blurted out, "I'm sorry."

"_It's ok. It was a long time ago._" She nudge him to lighten the mood but it didn't ease Vincent's guilt. She noticed this and leaned her head against his shoulder. "_Let's just have fun tonight. Ok? I promise I won't spill a drink on you._"

"_Ok. Good to know._"

They were both headed to the reception hall, when the photographer assulted them as soon as they walked in with flashes of her camera. They posed for pictures for roughly 30 minutes until they were dismissed. Vincent walked over to the table with the seating chart. He grinned as he noticed that he was sitting next to Catherine. **Yes! **He headed to the their table and noticed that a guy was sitting in his seat and whispering in her ear as she giggled and continued on their conversation. He clenched his jaw as he felt frustrated with the sight infront of him. He didn't like that another man is making her laugh and smile. Its been a year but after that kiss happened there's not a day or hours that he didn't think about her. He knew there was no way in hell he could've followed her to London but when he found out that she was moving back he decided he was going to do anything and everything to make him his.

Catherine is trying her hardest to give this nice "guy" or so he calls himself "Gabe" a chance but thoughts of Vincent invades her mind. After seeing him today, it brought out old feelings that she had managed to suppress when she left. She turned her attention back to Gabe and giggles when he told her a stupid joke and try to make small talk. She thought that he was good looking, well really, good enough for tonight. She'd have to go back to London for a week anyways so that would be her excuse to never call him again. In her peripheral, she notice Vincent staring at her direction with and annoyed look on his face. She desperately wanted him to walk over so she could shoo this guy away. Thankfully she noticed him walking their way.

"_Hey Vincent. This is Gabe. Gabe i think you're in his seat._"

"_Oh_" Gabe stood up and held out his hand to Vincent. "_Hey man, Gabe_."

"_Vincent._" He reached for Gabe's hand and shook it with a force.

Catherine laughed at the two when she noticed the exchange.

"_Cat_" Gabe leaned over to her. "_Save a dance for me darling_" he winked at her as he walked away.

Vincent scoffed at him and sat down on his seat. He looked over at Catherine, "_Prince Charming isn't he?_"

She giggled and shook her head."_Not in this lifetime._"

"_Hey look Catherine, I'm really sorry about what happened. I'm sorry I didnt try harder to explain and ..._"

"_Vincent look_," she gently reached for his hand, "_I don't even think about it. Its Ok. I'm over it. I mean, I don't want things to be weird so can we please just forget about it._"It took everything in her to say that with a straight face in hopes that he didn't see through her. Truthfully, she hadn't forgotten about it, it still hurts her. She put herself out there and he rejected her. She vowed to herself that that will never happen again.

Vincent eyed her for a second and sighed as a sign of accepting her answer.

They spent the rest of the night with small talks between them and the rest of the wedding party in the table.

Catherine walked off to visit with her sister when she notice her fiance left to go smoke.

"_Hey big sis! I see you found yourself a hot guy._" Heather teased.

"_That's Vincent_"

_"Oh. ...oh Vincent the reason you left for London, Vincent?_" She said sarcastically.

"_Uh no._" Heather frowned at her. "_Ok. Maybe and yes that Vincent._"

"_So ..._ "

"_So nothing Heath. He did apologize though._"

"_That's good. It's a start. What are you going to do about it?_"

"_Right now. nothing. Its been a yr. I'm soo over it._"

Heather raised her eyebrow at her. _"Sure. If you say so. But I'm glad you said that because Matthew and him became pretty good friends. And I heard from a lil birdie that he sometimes ask for you._"

Heather's confession made her smile. It's good to know that he still thought about her because she definitely did. She looked over at him and find him engaged in a conversation with someone. She nudge her sister and whispers, "_Who's that?_"

"_Ugh._" She scoffed. "_That girl never gives up. That's Tori. They work with her and she's always all over him. I guess they dated briefly in college and now she's moved back and wants him back I guess._"

Catherine turned her head and looked over at Vincent. He had his eyes closed and he was pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers looking frustrated.

Heather noticed this and leaned over to Catherine, _"He looks pissed off. Probably because she won't leave him alone. Maybe you should go and rescue him. Go on!_"

"_Umm. Ok. I guess._" She really didn't like seeing him with someone else. She got up and walked over to him. She gently put her hands on her shoulders and squeezed. "_Hey babe. Miss me?_"She didn't know why she said that but she didn't care. She wanted this girl to go away.

Vincent looked up at her in shock. **Did she just call me babe? **He decided to play along and see how far she would go with it. "_Ofcourse babe. I did._"He pulled her arm gently so she ended up sitting in his lap. He then decided to push it and placed a chaste kiss on her exposed shoulders. "_Where did you go?_" He said looking up at Catherine and winked at her.

Catherine, caught off guard by his kiss just looked at him as her jaw dropped .

"_Babe? I didn't know you were seeing anyone Vincent._" Tori's tone was laced with anger as she glared at Catherine.

"_Uh uh ..._" Vincent stuttered trying to rack his brain for an answer.

Catherine shook her head and turned to Tori. "_ Well now you know. Hi! I'm Catherine, his gurkfeuend and lover."_

Vincent tried to hold his laughter in as he saw Tori's facial expression. It looked like she almost shit her pants when Catherine said lover.

"_Hmm. Were you keeping me a secret there sugar plum?_"

"_No way Kitty Kat! Why would i do that? Why would I keep someone as beautiful and amazing as you a secret._" Vincent explained and kissed her cheeks.

Catherine couldn't help but blush and almost surprised as she notice the sincerity in his voice when he said it. They were both staring at each other when Tori cleared her throat.

"_So ... where did y'all meet?_

"_Airport!_" They said in unison and started giggling.

Vincent tightened his grip around Catherine's waist and looked at Tori, "_Yeah. Once i saw her eyes I was hooked._" He confessed. He knew this was all pretend, but he used it to tell her how he felt about her.

"_Yup. My sugar plum, my hero._"

She leaned over at him to kiss his cheek but he suddenly turned his head and then their lips pressed against each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Beasties. I've missed you. Glad to know the show is back especially with a s4 :).**

**This is just a start. Finally decided what I want to do with the story. A Lil short but I'll be updating more frequently. I'm writing to write in POV too. *crosses fingers***

**Reviews on what u think or suggestions on where to go. **

**Thanks again :)**

* * *

**C POV**

Here I stand pacing the hallway as I think back to what just happened.

I kissed him.

Not at all my intention.

Nevertheless I kissed him.

**What the hell is wrong with me?**

It took me 6 months to forget how his lips felt against mine, but yet the need to feel them again never went away. And now here I am licking my lips to savor his taste ... Again.

"_Catherine?!_"

**Oh shit.** I knew I was wrong to basically run out of there but it was just too much at one time. Thankfully Tori walked away before she saw me bolt. I was hoping he wouldn't follow me. Leave me to my own embarrassment. But knowing the kind of man he is, of course not.

I took a deep breath and I looked around the corner of the wall I was hiding in."_Over here Vincent_."

He casually walked over to me with a small smile on his face.

"_Why did you run? Was I that bad?_"

**Bad? God no. You are still the best kiss I've ever had.**

"_Sorry. I just ..._ " I looked down as I feel my face heat up. He's always done that to me. One look and I'm a puddled mess.

"_Its ok. We don't have to talk about it right now. I was going to give you space but unfortunately duty calls. They are doing the toast and I believe we have speeches to give._"He held out his hand and I didnt hesitate and grabbed it. He locked his fingers with mine as we walk back in the reception area. He led me to our table and sat down.

The DJ lowered the music and called up Vincent and I front and center.

He stood up and held his hand out for me as he led us to the middle of the dance floor.

"_Wish me luck!_" He whispered as grabbed the mic.

I gave him a thumbs up and a wink.

"_Good evening everyone. It takes a strong and intelligent man to realize his dreams and achieve his goals in life and love. A man that is not afraid to live life to its fullest and embrace what is truly important._

_But enough about me… I'm here to talk about Jt and Tess. As I begin this wedding speech one of the first thoughts that come to mind is… if I'm the best man… than why is Tess getting married to jt?_"

A roar of laughter cuts across the room.

"_I guess because today, I am just an average man and jt is the best man. This is my first time to be a best man and I learned that I'm expected to sing praises of the groom and tell you what a wonderful man Jt is_".

He looked over to Jt. "_Sorry buddy but I can't sing and I'm a bad liar._"

I couldn't help but giggle with that. I never knew this playful side of Vincent which shows me how little I really know of him

"_Just kidding. On a serious note. I've been there since the beginning and looking at both of you I'm certain that two people have come together today to form a union that will surely last forever. Tess, you look absolutely beautiful. jt is lucky to have found such a wonderful woman to share his life with. Jt is my best friend and I'm honored that he chose me to be his best man on this most important day in your lives. I wish you both peace and happiness in your new life together and may God bless your union._"

Applause filled the room along with howls from the rest of the groomsmen. Vincent walked over to Jt and gave him a hug as he lifted him off the floor. He then took Tess' hand and kissed it as she pulled him towards her and hugged him tight. He then smirked at me and handed me the mic. I nodded as if to thank him and took a breathe.

"_Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and thank you all for being here to celebrate Tess and Jt's very special day._

_For those of you who don't know me, my name is Catherine. I'm the maid of honor and the best friend of the bride. I want to start off by saying that every once in a while… two people meet, and you know it's meant to be. You know instantly that the stars have aligned, and their paths would bring them together regardless what the world may throw their way. This was clearly the case over 5 years ago, when tess and I first met._"

I looked over at Tess and gave her a wink. She reciprocated by blowing me a kiss.

_"I still remember the first words that she said about Jt. "Not interested"_ which I emphasized with air quotes.

_"And to my surprise two months late and after three dates, they were a couple. When I asked her about it all she said to me was "I took a risk." It took me a while to realize why she said that, but looking at them I can see why. Being in any relationship it's that, it's a risk. It's accepting that there are no guarantees. I mean who knows what the future brings and going for it anyway._

_So I raise my glass in awe of both of you and hopefully one day I will be brave enough to take that risk._

_My greatest wish for the two of you is that through the years your love for each other will deepen and grow. That years from now you will look back on this day, your wedding day, as the day you loved each other the least. Cheers to you!_"

Clinking of glasses filled the room and I heard my sister cheered as the room clapped.

I walked over to Tess whose now crying and laughing at the same time.

"_I love you_" I told her as I wrapped my arms around her tight.

I leaned over to Jt and whispered with a grin on my face, "_you hurt her,I'll kill you_."


	7. Chapter 7

**CPOV**

As I sit here watching my best friend dance with her husband, I can't help but be a little jealous. The way they look at each other with so much love and adoration makes me wish I could have that with someone.

"_Nice speech sis_" Heather sat behind me and put her arms around my waist. _"I've missed you. I know its been hard on you too but I hope you do reconsider and move back_". She gave me a kiss on my cheek and walked off to her fiance that was dancing on the dance floor.

I feel really guilty leaving my sister and my best friend but I felt I needed to get away. Nothing was right back then and now it seems like everyone is moving on and I'm still lost.

I spent a yr in London and now I'm in the middle of renegotiations of whether I will stay another yr or move back here.

I knew the impact it had on Tess and heather as they never fail to remind me especially during the missed holidays and birthdays. I tried to make a life for myself there but nothing beats being home. But now that they have their own "life" I just feel that I wouldn't be missed at all or get in the way of them.

"_Penny for your thoughts?_"

I was startled by his voice, but yet it was soothing all at the same time.

"_Nothing really. Just thinking about what I've missed since I left._" I shrugged my shoulders and looked at him.

Vincent had this power over me that makes me forget about everything else around me as soon as I look into his eyes that I didnt even notice he took a seat next to me. I've dreamt several times about them wondered if I was going to be able to see him again. When I found out that he was the best man I was excited and terrified. Excited because I wanted to see him but terrified that what feelings I've tried to ignore this past yr would come crashing down.

"_But now that everyone has seemed to move on, I don't really think Ill be missed if I leave again._"

I surprised myself on how I'm being honest with him. I normally hold back and keep in my feelings.

He moved a little closer on the edge of his seat and leaned towards me. He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and cupped my cheek.

"_I've missed you and will do so if you decide to leave again." _Looking into his eyes I can tell he was being sincere.

"_Thanks Vincent. That means a lot._" I sighed and shook my head trying to get out of this almost depressing funk that I've put myself in the last couple hours. _"So... Did tori finally leave you alone?_"

I knew he noticed me changing the subject but thankfully left it alone. He just shrugged, "_Think so. Not that I was really looking or concerned for her this evening. There was only one person I wanted to be around tonight in hopes maybe we can start ove_r."

**Ouch ... And he's back**. I still don't understand how his words can pierce through my heart like that.

"_Hmm. Well I hope you find her I'll leave you to it._" I started to get up and I felt him tugged lightly on my hand.

Confused as to why he did that, I looked at him.

"_You do know I'm talking about you right?_" He chuckled. I'm sure he noticed my deer in headlights look.

**Are you kidding me right now? **

I notice that the ballroom lighting has been dimmed and one of my favorite songs started playing.

"_Dance with me?_" He got up and started walking to the dance floor. He stopped a few feet away from me and gave me a slight nod.

**What the hell.**

I started walking towards him and he grabs my hand and he held my right hand in his and his left found the small of my back.

_**You know I'd fall apart without you**_

_**I don't know how you do what you do**_

_**'Cause everything that don't make sense about me**_

_**Makes sense when I'm with you**_

_**Like everything that's green, girl, I need you**_

_**But it's more than one and one makes two**_

_**Put aside the math and the logic of it**_

_**You gotta know you're wanted too**_

He let my hand go and wrapped both hands around my waist. He gazed into my eyes and smiled.

_**'Cause I wanna wrap you up**_

_**Wanna kiss your lips**_

_**I wanna make you feel wanted**_

_**And I wanna call you mine**_

_**Wanna hold your hand forever**_

_**And never let you forget it**_

**Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted**

He leaned over against my cheek and whispered, " _You're beautiful. Always have been._"

_**Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah**_

_**And you get that all the time, I know you do**_

_**But your beauty's deeper than the make-up**_

_**And I wanna show you what I see tonight...**_

_**When I wrap you up**_

_**When I kiss your lips.**_

_**I wanna make you feel wanted**_

_**And I wanna call you mine**_

_**Wanna hold your hand forever**_

_**And never let you forget it**_

_**'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted**_

I felt him suck in a breath and sighed. " _I don't know how to make you stay, but I sure hope you would think about it._"

All I could do was hold him a little tighter. All I wanted right now was to feel him and take him in.

_**As good as you make me feel**_

_**I wanna make you feel better**_

_**Better than your fairy tales**_

_**Better than your best dreams**_

_**You're more than everything I need**_

_**You're all I ever wanted**_

_**All I ever wanted**_

He leaned back and tuck a loose strand of my hair. "_ I don't know how I survived not seeing you for so long. I missed you Catherine._" He confessed. I saw the sadness and ... Hurt? His lips was so close to mine that I could feel the warmth of his breath.

_**And I just wanna wrap you up**_

_**Wanna kiss your lips**_

_**I wanna make you feel wanted**_

_**And I wanna call you mine**_

_**Wanna hold your hand forever**_

_**And never let you forget it**_

_**Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted**_

_**Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted**_

I dont know what came over me, maybe its the song, the ambiance, the fact that I missed him too ... I don't know but i ended up grabbing his shirt to close the gap between our lips as i stood on my tiptoes and I crashed my lips against his.

Even though we have kissed before, for me it seemed like the first. I think because I just realized that I'm falling for Vincent Keller ... Again.

**Crap. What am I going to do now?**

_**You'll always be wanted.**_

* * *

_thanks for reading. Let me know what you guys think._


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys so much for taking the time to review. **

**Can I just say how excited I am regarding the promo for S4. GOOSEBUMPS!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

CPOV

I ran ... Again.

Right after the kiss we shared, when my head finally caught up with my heart. I panicked. This time it was me. I felt like I shut the door on him, wait correction, I did shut the door on his face. More specifically a bathroom door. Now I know how he felt. It was all just a sudden rush. An overwhelming flow of emotions that I've never experienced before. All I know is that I needed to get away from him and think about what I'm going to do with my job and about what my feelings for him really is.

**Is it because the ambiance was there that I felt that I was falling for him? That happens right? You're at a wedding and suddenly your falling in love with a groomsman. I must be crazy.**

So here I am, in the ladies room, where I pathetically locked myself in. Thankfully its a single stall bathroom so no one could walk in.

He knocked twice. His soft voice tenderly asking if I was ok. After a few minutes he finally gave up, told me that if I needed anything to come talk to him.

What do I say at this point? Sorry I like you but I'm freaking terrified of this situation. I'll figure this out but definitely not in this bathroom.

I took several deep breaths in order to calm my self down.

**Ok .. Ok .. I can do this. Whoo.**

Thankfully Tess and Heather aren't on me tonight so I didn't have to worry about them.** Thank you Jt and Matthew for the distraction.**

With one more deep breath, I slowly turned the lock and peeked my head out from the bathroom door. When I saw that no one was around, I straightened out my dress and took one last glance at the mirror.

**Ugh. I looked horrible**.

As I step out of the door,

"_I was hoping you weren't staying in there all night._"

I shrieked and literary jumped out of my skin.

**What the ...**

I look down and there Vincent is in all his splendor. He had now loosened his tie and draped it over one side of his collar. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone. His hair is messy, like he's been running his fingers through them all night. He is leaned back on the wall with his legs outstretched in front of him. He didn't look up, which I'm thankful for because I don't think I can look him in the eye right now.

"_I'm sorry Vincent, I just ..._ "

"_No. Not tonight,_" he stood up and cupped my cheek and I couldn't help but lean into his hand."_Please look at me._"I looked into his eyes and he smiled. "_There you are. I missed you. Are you staying here tonight?_"

I opened my mouth, but no words came out, so I nodded my head yes.

"_We will talk tomorrow, its been a long day. Can I walk you to your room?_"

"_I'd like that._"

With that he reached for my hand and intertwined it with his as we headed to the elevator.

As the door opened, we both walked in and I was thankful that there wasn't anyone in it.

By some divine miracle, the world wanted us to be alone.

"_What floor?_"

"_13th_"

He smirked. " _me too, room number?"_

"_1304_"

"_1306_" We were right across from each other.

We looked at one another with a surprised look on each of our faces. Then suddenly its like something clicked.

"_Tess!_" We both say in unison and couldn't help but laugh. Tess had been adamant that she was the one hat was going to book my room and was very persistent that I didn't make any last minute changes to the reservation. Now I know why. Im still conflicted on whether to thank her or hurt her right now.

"_Wow. Its funny that we didn't run into each other last night_" i m still laughing that my sides hurt.

We finally calmed down as the elevator stops at our floor. As he walk me up to my door, I feel his grip on my hand tighten like he didn't want to let go. I know the feeling, because I felt it to.

I decided to end the silence because I'm the one who is unsure between what it is between us. I needed space, to think, Or so I tell myself that.

"_Well this is me_." I pointed to the door.

He let go of my hand and gave me a tight yet gentle hug.

"_It was nice to see you again, Catherine._"

"_Yup_" I nodded as I slowly tried to back away. "_You too Vincent._"

I reached in my clutch and I grabbed my room key. I unlocked the door and as soon as he let go of my hand I felt an emptiness in me.

I turned to face him, and he sighed as the lost of contact between us.

"_Goodnight Vincent._"

He nooded . "_Goodnight Catherine."_

I gave him one last smile and I closed my door.

It was then that all my emotions got ahold of me and I started to cry, Sobbing really. I dont really even know why. Probably the fact that I denied myself what I really started to feel about him. And how nice and caring he was towards me. I didn't have the energy to go any further so I just backed myself on the door and slid down to the floor. I didn't realize how loud I was until I heard a soft knock on my door.

I held my breathe hoping the silence would make whoever was on the other side leave.

"_Catherine, are you ok?_"

Of course it was him. Hard to admit, but he was my knight in shining armor.

I grabbed a tissue by the desk close to the door and wiped off my tears.

I opened the door but not enough to let him in.

"_Hey, yeah I'm ok ... Just like you said, its been a long day._"

"_Yeah._" I notice him run his fingers in his hair, in what seem like frustration.

I stepped out of my room, and I reached for his face. I cupped the right side of his cheek and I felt him stiffen to my touch. I quickly pulled back my hand.

"_I'm sorry_."

"_No!_" He ran his fingers though his hair again almost pulling on them.

"_Listen, I need to get this out ... And please don't feel like you have to say anything, just ..._"

He blew out a breath, and looked me in my eyes.

"_ I can't speak for anyone else but for myself but .. see, you get this "feeling" and I don't know how to explain it... But I know it only comes along once or twice in a lifetime if we're lucky. For me its twice, right now and the first time was that day that we spent together. What im sure of is that I don't want to lose you again. I know it might be hard to take in but I atleast wanted you to know. If you tell me I'm alone in this ... I'll move on and I won't bother you again. But if you feel the same, all I ask is that we find out what "this" is and see where it can go._"

I gasped.


End file.
